un amor nunca olvidado
by chocolate120
Summary: (hola soy nueva en esto pero bueno n.n) un amor que nunca se olvido...Emma vuelve a su antiguo instituto con su nuevo novio lo cual no le gustara mucho a un gamer que estaba enamorado de ella
1. prologo

**prologo:**

**Emma era una chica normal bueno tan normal como una chica gamer puede ser, tenia amigos,un amor secreto y personas que la querian. Ella no se llevaba muy bien con sus padres, ellos siempre estaban elogiando a su hermano y a ella ni la tenian en cuenta,pero ella nada mas nacesitaba a sus consolas y a su abuela para ser feliz,su abuela era la unica que la contenia y como su abuela vivia en argentina y Emma en francia le enseño a usar una compu y se mandaban e-mails todas las semanas.**

**Todo esto iba a cambiar pronto ya que sus padres le dijeron que se iban a mudar a otra ciudad y ella iba a tener que dejar el sweet amoris e ir a otro instituto...igual esto paso hace 3 años,cuando ella tenia 14 ahora tiene 17 esta volviendo al sweet amoris por razones que les dire mas adelante...**


	2. cap n1 de nuevo

**capitulo n°1: De nuevo**

**~flashback~**

**-me voy a mudar a otra ciudad Armin-dije con lagrimas en mis ojos-**

**-me lo dijo Alexy pero no lo podia creer hasta que tu me lo digas-dijo con cara de tristeza-te extrañare y con respecto a lo del otro dia yo...-**

**-dejalo hai Armin ya me lo dijiste ademas me voy dentro de 10 minutos no quiero recordarlos tristemente-me tenia que contener no iba a llorar-**

**-pero yo - creo que era importante lo que me iba a decir pero no queria saberlo -**

**pero vos nada Armin adios -le di un beso y me subi al auto-**

**~fin flashback~ **

**Emma... -me desperto mi novio-**

**Que pasa Nath?...-pregunte con vos de dormida-**

**Ya llegamos. -si habiamos llegado a la casa de mi tia el lugar donde ahora viviriamos,ya que a Nath y a mi nos mandaron de intercambio por nuestras notas a mi antiguo instituto el sweet amoris- Que linda ciudad! no entiendo porque la odias tanto -dijo con una sonrisa-**

**Si lo sabes-dije enojada-**

**Ahh cierto por eso lo siento linda -de verdad no se si se olvidaba o lo hacia para que me enoje pero siempre me hacia acordar ese maldito momento en el que Armin...-**

**Emma! -alguien me saco de mis pensamientos de un grito era mi tia-**

**Hola tia ¿como estas tanto tiempo?**

**Bien Emma y me imagino que el es Nathaniel tu novio...como me habias dicho**

**Si soy Nathaniel un gusto -Nathaniel siempre tan formal...El fue el que logro que me alejara un poco de mis videojuegos y me concentrara en los estudios,el odia las consolas pero a mi me es simplemente irresistible pasar horas jugando la verdad es que no juego a alguna consola desde lo de Armin-**

**Emma! -dijeron a unisono despertandome de mis pensamientos-**

**Amor siempre haces lo mismo y me preocupa estas bien?-pregunto nath-**

**Claro que esta bien -dijo mi tia con una sonrisa- siempre que esta asi es que esta pensando algo lo hace desde pequeña...Y en que pensabas linda?-me pregunto mi tia,odio cuando me pregunta que pienso-**

**ehh ehh nada importante... estaba tratando de recordar si me olvidaba de algo -me miro con cara extraña hubo un silencio -**

**Okey entremos -dijo de golpe, Nath me sonrio y entramos-**

**Al dia siguiente:**

**Levantate Emma vamos a llegar tarde -dijo Nath tirandome una almohada desde su cama-**

Okey okey ya voy -lo eche y me vesti-

Lista? -pregunto el ya en la puerta-

Si ya estoy lista, adios tia! -salimos y empezamos a caminar hacia el instituto...despes de caminar una pocas cuadras ya habiamos llegado. Este instituto no ha cambiado nada lo que espero es haber cambiado yo como para que no me reconoscan-

Emma! -me grito Nath para sacarme del tranze- esto de tildarte pensando se te esta haciendo costumbre y en que pensabas?

Pensaba en que ojala halla cambiado algo como para que no me reconoscan -llegamos al patio el me beso la frente y me dijo - voy a llevar nuestros formularios esperame si? -desaparecio de repente-

Humm se ha ido... -saque de mi mochila una consola que tengo guardada y comenze a jugar- El crimen perfecto...

Emma? -escuche a alguien decir mi voz de repente...me parecia tan conocida, espera no sera ,que no sea- Emma! si eres tu... -si era el-

Alexy! -dije sin ninguna gana el me abrazo -

Te extrañe mucho...Todos te extrañamos mucho Castiel,Lysandro,Ken bueno Kentin si vieras lo cambiado que esta ahora...Y bueno alguien mas tambien te extraño mucho

No lo digas! -me enoje porque sabia de quien estaba hablando- No quiero que menciones ese nombre delante mio NUNCA!

Pe-pero es mi hermano y el te sigue amando -hiso una mueca de triztesa-

-Baje la cabeza y dije en un susurro-El no me ama...el nunca me ha amado...el mismo me lo dijo -trate de aguantar las lagrimas porque empeze a recordar ese momento que me atormenta desde hace 3 años- Pero bueno ya no importa ahora tengo novio...

No-novio!? -dijo Alexy muy sorprendido...de pronto bajo la cabeza y dijo entristecido- Entonces no hay oportunidad de que seas...-susurro-mi cuñada

No lo lamento pero hace unos años yo queria serlo pero tu hermano me dejo bien claro que el no queria que eso pasara

-de pronto llego Nath- Hola soy Nathaniel -se presento con el peli-azul- veo que no se cumplio lo que pensabas se han dado cuenta que eres tu...-

Hola soy Alexy -dijo el peli-azul todavia triste por lo dicho antes- y tu eres? -le pregunto a Nathaniel-

El novio de Emma -dicho esto me beso-

Oh -Alexy se acerco y me dijo en un susurro -Tengo que hablarte luego-


	3. cap n2 te vuelvo a ver?

**HOLA! n.n como estan? **

**DISCLAIMER:****LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN...NADA MAS EMMA**

**capitulo 2: te vuelvo a ver.**

**Las clases han terminado por suerte no eh visto a Armin en todo el dia...Con Alexy eh acordado hablar a la salida Nath se ha echo amigo de Kentin y como estan en otro curso saldran mas tarde...**

**Emma...Mi hermano siempre te ha amado y yo pienso que tu lo sabes,nada mas estas segada por tu inconciente el te dice que amas a Nath pero me di cuenta de que el te ha cambiado o que tu has cambiado para gustarle. Hace 3 años si yo te decia de ponerte ropa tan linda como la que llevas hoy me decias que nunca cambiarias,hoy vi tambien como te escondias para usar tu psp...el no quiere que la uses no?...claro que no, lo ultimo que te digo es que si mi hermano te ve,no tardara en tratar de recuperarte,el se totura todos los dias pensando que te hiso mal...Piensa en lo que te dije me tengo que ir Armin saldra pronto, por cierto esta en el mismo curso que Nathaniel...-el se marcho-**

**-con los ojos llorosos llegue a casa por sueerte Nath no estaba ahi todavia ya que si me veia se iba a preocupar mucho por mi-sera verdad Armin me querra -pero que estoy diciendo Nath es mi novio bahhh vamos a desahogarnos -me sente en la compu y empeze a escribir**

**Hola abuela,como estas? seguramente bien,o eso espero pero bueno te escribia porque queria desahogarme ya que tu me haces sentir mucho mejor con tus consejos.**

**Hace unos dias me mude a mi antigua ciudad y empece las clases en mi viejo instituto ¿te acuerdas? el Sweet Amoris ¿tambien te acuerdas de mis compañeros? De mi viejo amor Armin,de su hermano Alexy, de Castiel el chico problemas como vos le decias o de lys el olvidadiso ,de Ken, bueno ahora Kentin en estos 3 años que no estube el se fue a la academia militar y ya volvio con mas fuerza,mas musculos,,,pero sigue siendo el mismo dulce Te acuerdas de el problema con Armin bueno Alexy me ha dicho que al final el si me amaba pero no se animaba a decirmelo pero bueno abuela no se que hacer¿QUEDARME CON NATH O LUCHAR POR ARMIN TU QUE DICES? Adios abu te quiero...por favor contesta pronto **

**saludos emma... n.n**

**NATHANIEL POV:**

**Llegue tarde esta escuela tiene demasiadas horas extras Emma estaba durmiendo se ve tan linda...Dejo su e-mail abierto,le ha enviado una carta a su abuela...no la leere eso no seria muy bien visto.**

**Hoy no fue un dia muy bueno que digamos este instituto me ha dado una sorpresa no muy linda...**

**~flashback~**

**Haci que eres el novio de Emma -dijo un tal Kentin-**

**emhh si -dije con una sonrisa-**

**Nathaniel! -escuche de repente-**

**quien me llama? -cuando voltee una chica de pelo marron y ojos celeste saltandome encime definitivammente era Melody mi ex-novia**

**que haces aqui? -le pregunte-**

**que no te alegras de verme?-hiso una clase de puchero- ademas la pregunta seria que haces tu aqui?...yo vivo aqui desde hace 4 años y lo sabes...eres tu el que se aparecio de repente en esta ciudad en este instituto...-sonrio- acaso vienes a verme,me extrañaste?.**

**NO...-dije cortante,ella al escuchar eso casi cae desmayada creo que me pase n.n - e-estas bien?**

**Emhh si estoy bien -dijo cuando volvio en si- y si no vienes por mi a que vienes?**

**Vine de intercambio con mi novia,ella era antigua estudiante -dije rapidamente-**

**No-novia!?-dijo alterada-**

**si -al decir esto me fui rapidamente la verdad es que no me hubiera imaginado encontrarla ahi lo unico que me sorrprendio es que despues de escapar como ninjas con Kentin el me amenazo con que si llegaba a lastimar a Emma el se iba a encargar de mi y de que seguro otros chicos lo ayudaran -**

**~fin flashback~**

**Kentin pov:**

**No podia dejar de pensar en Armin,en si seria bueno decirle que regreso su amor,o dejarlo y esperar que se de cuenta?...Tampoco podria decirle ''ehy que crees hoy que faltaste a vuelto Emma si la misma Emma que amaste y sigues amando pero paso algo chistoso tiene novio y el no quiere que ella juegue videojuegos''-me dezplome en la cama - Lo que hara si le digo eso es o golpearme a mi por ilusionarlo o golpear a Nathaniel solo por haber cambiado a su unico amor ademas de su psp...-lo pense por horas hasta que me decidi-Le enviare un e-mail se que comprendera...**

**Armin:**

**Hoy que faltaste un milagro sucedio a regresado Emma...seguramente estas feliz...odio romper tus ilusiones pero ella,ella tiene novio y el vino con ella.**

**Ademas el no quiere que ella juegue videojuegos y la a cambiado totalmente esa alegria se ha vuelto ahora no juega mas videojuegos los ha cambiado por libros,ahora viste con ropa de moda como la barbie de Amber no usa mas sus remeras de mario o pacman,ni tiene sus llaveros y pins de pokemon los cambio por una mochila rosa lisa llena de libros...se que esta noticia no te gusto pero no queria que mañana te lleves una sorpresa y trates de matar al rubio oxigenado de su novio...no me odies nos vemos mañana **

**Listo termine ahora se lo envio espero que lo lea antes de mañana ...**

**Armin pov:**

**Estuve jugando todo el dia a mi consola pues no eh ido al instituto...**

**De pronto algo me saco de mi juego era un mail de Kentin rara vez me escribe ya que nada mas lo hace por ocasiones importante -me puse a leer-**

**Hoy que faltaste un milagro sucedio a regresado Emma...seguramente estas feliz...**

**Emma a vuelto! -eh saltado de la felicidad la cual al seguir leyendo no duro mucho-**

**odio romper tus ilusiones pero ella,ella tiene novio y el vino con ella.**

**T_T Malvado Kentin...no me lo tenias que decir...Pero lo que mas me sorprendio es cuando segui leyendo la verdad es que no creia que Emma podria ser influenciada tanto o que este de novia con un traga libros,la verdad me ha decepcionado mucho pero no me quedare de brazos cruzados ella volvera a ser mia...**

**a ser tuya?-preguunto mi hermano entrando al cuarto -**


	4. cap n3 no lo puedo creer

**HOLA! n.n como estan? por favor perdonen la tardansa no tenia internet... u.u demasiados dias sin ella...**

**DISCLAIMER:****LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN...NADA MAS EMMA**

**capitulo 3: No puedo creerlo...**

**A ser tuya? -pregunto alexy al entrar a la habitacion-Si no mal lo recuerdo vos no tuviste el valor para declararte,y cuando ella lo hiso le dijiste fue que a vos nada mas te gustaba tu consola...**

**~flashback~**

**Por que paras el juego? se estaba volviendo interesante.**

**A-armin...-su voz quebrada me asusto un poco- T-te tengo que decir algo...**

**Q-que pasa? -sabia lo que me iba a decir...Pues Laeti me habia dicho que no tendria oportunidad con Emma ya que ella estaba enamorada del caballeroso de lysandro -**

**Armin que pasaria si te dijera que una chica gusta de vos?**

**Y-yo... -suspire- yo le diria que mi unico amor es mi consola pero,depende del chico...**

**Ahh -parecia deprimida- me tengo que ir lo siento**

**Pe-pero y nuestra partida? -hice puchero-**

**-se acerco a mi y beso mi frente - Te extrañare -dijo eso ultimo y se fue, no entendi muy bien pero no me importo en ese momento-**

**~fin flashnack~**

**Okey entiendo hermano,pero lo que no entiendo es como no me dijiste que ella habia vuelto -dijo un gamer reprochandoselo a su hermano-**

**-Alexy le hiso señas para que se siente,- Sientate por favor -Dijo tranquilo- Mira, ella, como sabes a vuelto y con un novio que la ah cambiado y mucho...Si la vieras,la matarias... -se sonrio- ...Ya no parece ser tu aprendiz de gamer,ya no parece ser la chica que conocimos en primaria...-Le dio unos golpecitos en la espalda y le dijo-Ojala recuperes a la Emma que tanto queremos...**

**Emma pov:**

**Yo nada mas amo a mi consola...**

**Emma! -grito mi Nath-**

**Que pasa!? -respondi un poco enojada ya que me levanto-**

**Nada mas te desperte porque estabas gritando. -dijo con un puchero-**

**Awww que lindo...Te quiero. -mire el reloj- Es hora de levantarse voy a ir a cambiarme ya vengo.**

**okey -dijo Nath con una kity face mientras yo besaba su frente y me iba a cambiar-**

**EN EL INSTITUTO...**

**Emma! -Alguien me gritaba definitibamente era Rosalya esa voz ni siquiera con 3 años sin vernos me la olvido-**

**Rosalya! -grite -amiga! te extrañe!**

**Yo tambien -la verdad es que al abrazarnos casi lloramos pero una tos finjida de Nath hiso que me separe-**

**Rosa,el es Nath,mi novio...-Rosa lo miro de arriba a abajo,lo inspecciono,se acerco a mi y me susurro -**

**Ya te has olvidado de Armin...no lo creo...El verdadero amor nunca se pierde...-dijo entre susurros, luego volvio su mirada a Nathaniel y le dijo -Bienvenido a Sweet Amoris!...**

**Okey ya es hora de clase...-dije alejando a Nath de Rosalya pues tenia miedo de que ella le dijera algo sobre Armin-**

**En clase...**

**Buenos dias alumnos -dijo el profesor Farres- hoy tenemos a 2 alumnos nuevos si se presentan por favor?...-los 2 pasaron al frente-**

**Hola mi nombre es Nathaniel,espero que nos llevemos muy bien - :3 -**

**Bienvenido Nathaniel y ahora nuestra no tan nueva alumna algunos reconoceran a Emma... no? -al escuchar ese nombre la atencion de un gamer fue depronto tomada-**

**Me llamo Emma, igual la mayoria de ustedes me conoce ya que yo los reconosco...**

**ARMIN POV:**

**Estaba jugando a mi consola,casi conseguia la ultima de las medallas para llegar a ser un entrenador pokemon...pero un nombre me saco de mi mundo virtual,era...ella**

**Me llamo Emma...-esas palabras pudieron hacer que hasta me olvide de guardar la partida lo cual era tragico...verla ahi me daban ganas de decirle todo lo que no le dije antes de que se fuera pues yo habia conundido varias cosas que habian echo que me ignorara y odiara hasta la fecha-**

**La hora de clases paso rapido pues habria estado pensando maneras de declararme y hacer que deje a su novio por mi...Pero al verla tan,tan feliz hacia que se me estremeciera el corazon ...**

**Al salir corri hacia ella pues al menos tendria que saludarla...**

**Emma! -ella se dio vuelta y corrio a abrazarme...hasta que un ninja aparecio y destruyo ese lindo momento pues habria echo una tos falsa para que ella se separace de mi...Tenia pinta de yandere tendria que alejarme-**

**Emma? -dijo el - Tenemos que ir a estudiar...pues hay que ponerse al dia...**

**Tienes razon -dijo ella con una sonrisa - Armin luego hablamos me a alegrado mucho verte -esto lo dijo con un tono que ella hace 3 años odiaba un tono que decia que era para las niñas mimadas...pero como me han dicho antes ella ah cambiado-**

**-Estuve las horas restantes buscando a Emma pero no aparecia ****( n/a: nath le ha enseñado ssobre ser ninja! n.n) la verdad es que ella no era Emma era una chica parecida en cara a ella pero una version que la antigua Emma odiaria pues se viste de rosa,lee libros,no juega video-juegos y trata de ust. a todos puaj que asco,diria ella****-**

**Armin! -esa voz...definitivamente era EMMA me di vuelta-**


	5. Creo que te amo

**HOLA! Perdon por no actualizar es que tengo muuuchos ficks y tengo que actualizarlos todos...w espero que les gueste!**

**DISCLAIMER:****LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN...NADA MAS EMMA**

**Emma -dije casi como un susurro-**

Como estas? Me tienes que contar todo...Que ah pasado en estos 3 años? -tantas preguntas me estaban volviendo loco-

shhh -dije posando mi dedo sobre su boca...se sonrojo de inmediato como era comun en ella-

Qu-que haces? -Dijo ella sonrojada como un tomate-

Quiero que no preguntes tanto...-Ella bajo la cabeza-

Es que me alegra verte y mucho...Aunque nuestra despedida no fue muy buena te extrañe a vos y a las consolas -Dijo tristemente-

Hablando de eso...-Me miro a los ojos-Como es eso de que ya no juegas a las consolas...

Emhhh emhh entre nosotros,si juego pero a escondidas porque a Nathaniel no le gustan...La verdad es lindo pero a veces parece mayor...-Despues de decir esto miro el reloj - Ups quede para verme con tu hermano hace 10 minutos...chau!

-Emma se fue...- Desde cuando...es...asi -Me quede con cara extraña pues ella no era asi-

Emma pov:

Puse de escusa el verme con Alexy pero...no era asi...me lastima ver a Armin pues me trae recuerdos de cuando yo...lo...amaba, el no sentia lo mismo y yo lo sabia pero el echho de verlo era mas que una satisfaccion...

Hola Emma -Dijo Nath abrazandome...de donde salio? (n/a:_ _ ._. maldito ninja!) -

N-nathaniel! -dije alterada- d-de donde saliste? -el solto una risita-

Estaba caminando y te vi...entonces me hacerque...tu eres la distraida que no se da cuenta...Tampoco soy un ninja para aparecerme de la nada!

-mire para todos lados- No, no lo eres -dije en tono sarcastico...pero el no se dio cuenta-

Y como te fue hoy mi amor? -pregunto el ninja, digo nathaniel-

Bien, me encontre con mis amigos de hace años...-dije, no le iba a contar que me encontre con Armin- Y a ti como te fue?

Muy bien,-Miro su reloj- Lo siento linda, me tengo que ir... Nos vemos a la salida... si?

Claro... Nos vemos luego...-Dije eso y el ya se habia ido- MALDITO NINJA! -grite en mimente-

...

Armin pov:

Ella tiene novio, que podria hacer yo?... El es inteligete y bueno con ella, yo soy solo un gamer que la trato mal y que no pudo decirle que la queria en el momento en el que ella tambien segun mi hermano estaba ''enamorada'' de mi...

GAME OVER -eso decia en la pantalla de mi psp - Por que pienso en esto?

Porque todavia la amas -Dijo mi hermano...De adonde habia salido?-

Pero ella no a mi...-Le dije volviendo a mi juego-

Como lo sabes? -pregunto el-

No lo ves?, tiene novio y cambio totalmente para el... -dije resignado-

No es lo que me dijo ella -Dijo esto ultimo y se fue-

Arghhh Alexy si que haces que mi mente explote -Grite esto y volvi a mi juego-

...

Alexy pov:

No es lo que me dijo ella -Dije esto y me fui-

Acaso mi hermano no se da cuenta...

~FLASHBACK~

A-alexy...-Dijo Emma casi llorando-

Que pasa? -le dije confundido mientras ella me abrazaba-

Estoy confundida... necesito de tus consejos...-Lo dijo con la voz quebrada-

Con que estas confundida? -Ella me miro a los ojos-

A-armin... el me tiene confundida, el y Nathaniel...-suspiro-Sabes algo?... Nathaniel y yo eramos los mejores amigos, fue el primero que me hablo cuando era nueva en el otro instituto, pero un dia me confeso que yo le gustaba. El sabia que a mi me gustaba Armin y me dijo que si yo le daba una oportunidad el trataria de que yo olvide al que me hiso daño,crei que habia pasado eso. Pero cuando volvi aqui, cuando volvi a ver a Armin todo cambio y bueno creo que sigo enamorada de el...

~FIN FLASHBACK~

No se da cuenta...

...

Normal pov:

Emma esperaba a Nathaniel que no llegaba, lo busco y vio algo que no queria ver...

...

22:30/ Casa de Emma

MAIL A LA ABUELA:

Hola abuela, espero que estes bien, te extraño... Sabes que? quisiera que la tierra me tragara, pues todo a cambiado hoy al volver a ver a Armin todo cambio...creo que lo sigo amando, pero lo peor fue lo que vi hoy... estaba buscando a Nathaniel pues habiamos quedado para vernos luego del colegio y bueno ya era tarde entonces lo fui a buscar pero cuando llegue a la sala de delegados vi a...

**Sorry pero se los dejo aca (muajajaja)...Bueno esperen para ver como sigue esto XD... nos vemos bye! 3 los quiero!**


End file.
